


i think you're moving in too close

by Smudge



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, betty agrees, everyone else is just sort of amused, i feel like i need jesus but really it's not that dirty, jughead thinks he's smooth, not needing jesus dirty anyway, please keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times, welcome to smutland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudge/pseuds/Smudge
Summary: She jumped as she felt hands slide across her lower back. Looking over her shoulder she met Jughead’s eyes as his hands slipped around her hips, moving her gently forward and out of his way.“Sorry, Betts,” he said to her in a soft tone, a slight smirk on his face.Flustered she just stuttered out her own (unnecessary) apology as he passed by and let his fingertips trail along the waist of her jeans.





	i think you're moving in too close

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, y'all 
> 
> I survived. 
> 
> I'll just see myself out now and let you get on with the smutty smut happening down there. 
> 
> (can I turn that into a dirty pun? I _feel_ like I can.)

**_Four Weeks Ago_ **

_She jumped as she felt hands slide across her lower back. Looking over her shoulder she met Jughead’s eyes as his hands slipped around her hips, moving her gently forward and out of his way._

_“Sorry, Betts,” he said to her in a soft tone, a slight smirk on his face._

_Flustered she just stuttered out her own (unnecessary) apology as he passed by and let his fingertips trail along the waist of her jeans._

_She spun around to see if anyone had seen what had just happened but there was no one looking in her direction._

_Betty blamed her overworked brain on the oddness of the interaction and tried to forget it until something similar happened later that afternoon._

_“Excuse me, Betty,” he told her as he ran a hand down her back, sending chills up her spine. She stepped forward to give him room to get by when she felt the press of what she thought was one of his thighs against the back of her leg._

_“Sorry, Jug,” she said a little breathlessly. “I keep getting in your way today.”_

_“Don’t worry about it,” he whispered into her ear, sending another shiver through her._

_She could feel the heat crawling up her cheeks as he passed her, making her lose her train of thought as she stared, dumbfounded, at his back as he walked away._

 

* * *

 

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Jughead asks her. He thinks his desire must coming out through his skin as his body all but vibrates in anticipation.

He almost jerks when she reaches out to tug on his suspenders, pulling him closer to her.

Betty looks up at him with a sly smile. “You’ve been teasing me for weeks and now you question it?”

“No,” he tells her, rubbing his thumb along the curve of her neck. “I’m making sure you want to do this with me, I know what I want.”

“And what is it you want, Jug?”

Tightening his fingers as they wrap around the back of her neck he breathes out and closes his eyes. “You. It’s always been you.”

“So,” she starts, walking her fingers up his side and under his shirt, “don’t you think you should have me?”

His skin breaks out in goosebumps as she moves along his skin, pulling up his shirt until he catches on and tugs it off over his head and tosses it to the floor of her room. The collar of his shirt had taken his beanie with it and he barely notices as he moves forward, cupping her face in his hands as he presses his lips to hers, the feel of her nails biting into his back making him grin into her mouth, slipping his tongue across her lips until she lets him in.

The soft slide of her tongue against his as her hands fist into his hair makes a small moan break free as he walks her backward toward her bed.

She laughs when her legs hit the mattress and she falls back, taking him with her. Smiling down at her Jughead catches himself from landing on her by putting his weight on his arms as he strings kisses down the side of her throat, nipping and biting at her until the collar of her shirt gets in his way.

Standing up between her thighs he runs his fingers along the hem of her shirt, asking silent permission to take it off. At her nod he pulls it up and off of her, letting her lay back down staring at him in nothing but her jeans and lacy bra.

“Fuck,” he whispers, staring down at her. “You’re beautiful.” The smooth skin of her stomach moving with each breath she’s taking. The slight gap at the button of her jeans calling to his hands as his fingers itch to slip below it, to see if she’s as soft as she looks past the elastic of the panties he thinks might match the blue bra she’s wearing.

Leaning over her again, he tugs her ponytail until her hair is fanned out around her as she smiles a soft smile at him while pulling on his suspenders again.

“Do you have a thing for those or something?” he asks through a smirk.

Biting her lip, she nods at him. “I do. I don’t know what it is but I really just want to rip them off of you.”

“Then maybe you should.”

 

* * *

 

**_Three Weeks Ago_ **

_Jughead had continued to send her head spinning over that next week. The little touches, the light caresses, the soft whispers in her ear as he moved past her had kept her in a constant state of nervousness and excitement._

_She had started to feel like the prey in a game of cat and mouse but she was pretty sure the mouse was going to walk right up to the cat and surrender willingly by the end of it all. Unsure of what his intentions were but with how well she knew him, she knew whatever it was he was doing was intentional on his end._

_When he had taken the end of her ponytail and tugged it gently as he passed her that morning in the hall, even Archie had seen it that time._

_“What was that?” Archie asked her, a confused expression on his face as he looked at Veronica._

_Veronica raised her eyebrow at Betty and turned to her boyfriend. “That, Archiekins, is how Jughead flirts.”_

_Archie furrowed his brow and met Betty’s eyes. “Flirting?”_

_“Mmhmm. Sort of tragic, isn’t it?” Veronica said as she turned to Betty. “You’d think he’d at least be aware that pulling on the pigtails of girls he likes isn’t-”_

_“I don’t think that’s it,” Betty interrupted._

_Veronica gave her a pointed look. “What do you think it is then?”_

_She swallowed the nerves that had been wreaking havoc on her all week and answered, “Foreplay.”_

 

* * *

 

Pulling on his suspenders he’s surprised as Betty almost brings him toppling over. The clips keeping them attached to his belt gave way and she looks so proud when they come loose in her hands.

Smiling, he presses another kiss against her lips as she lets out a light giggle as he hears her toss the suspenders to the floor.

“You better not lose those,” he whispers to her, brushing his nose against her cheek before nipping at her earlobe, causing her to shudder as she grabbed at him, flexing her fingers into the muscles of his forearms. He can feel her nails digging into his skin, her breath coming in uneven pants as he traces his tongue up the side of her neck, her head twisting to the side to give him more access. 

“Don’t you have, like, five different sets of those?” Betty asks with a gasp.

Jughead laughs quietly into her soft skin. “How else am I supposed to flash my wealth around, Betty? Veronica cornered the market on pearls.”

He can feel her body shaking as she laughs at him and he takes the opportunity to take advantage of her distraction, slipping his hand up the back of her head and tangling a fist into her hair he tugs on it, smiling when she stops laughing as he sees her eyelids flutter shut with a small moan escaping her.

“Did you like that?” he asks with a smug tone.

Betty is mumbling something he can’t hear when he pulls a little harder on the hair he still has hold of.

“What was that?”

“Yes,” she murmurs to him, arching her back slightly as she rolls her head to look at him, causing his fingers to get even more wrapped up in her hair.

She whimpers quietly in disappointment when he slides his hand out of his hair but her breath catches when each of his hands find the straps to her bra and starts pulling them down off of her shoulders slowly, moving until he’s sitting on his knees. He catches her eyes as he drags them further and further down her arms until they catch around her elbows, trapping her arms from moving too much.

The lace slips off her breasts, baring them to him for the first time, the pretty pink of her nipples pebbling in the cool air of the room. His breath catches as she stares at him, biting her lip in anticipation of what he’ll do next.

Taking a thigh in each hand, placing them over his legs he lets his fingers trail over the denim covering her thighs. Jughead can feel the contraction of her muscles as he slides higher until he’s reached the button of her jeans. Popping it open, he hesitates.

“Do you want this?”

Betty looks at him through hooded eyes, her slightly swollen lips tempting him as he tries to control himself.

“Take them off, Jug.”

 

* * *

 

**_Two Weeks Ago_ **

_“Do you want this?” she asked Jughead, offering him the apple in her hand._

_Her eyes widened as he smirked at her and leaned forward to take a bite out of it while she was still holding it. He winked at her before turning back to the conversation he was having with Archie._

_She looked over to Veronica who was sitting there with her mouth hanging slightly open._

_“What just happened?” she mouthed to her and Betty shrugged in response. The apple, still held up by her right hand felt like a heavy weight as she thought about the last couple of weeks and the difference in how Jughead had been treating her._

_She took a moment to compose herself before pretending like nothing had happened. She continued her conversation with Veronica and tried to focus but her mind kept going to back to the look he had given her right before he bit the apple._

_Betty was in so much trouble._

_Her lunch was almost finished, she nearly jumped out of her seat when she feels a hand on her knee. She looked down and saw Jughead’s hand resting casually on her leg like it had always been there and would always belong there._

_A slight squeeze from his hands caused her breath to catch as he let his hand relax but immediately moved it up a little higher to just above her knee. His fingers rubbed light circles on the inside of her lower thigh. The heat that had immediately pooled in her stomach had her throat closing and her concentration breaking._

_The thought that even if she lost the game they seemed to be playing, in the end, she’d still come out the winner._

 

* * *

 

Pulling her jeans down her long legs was a long held fantasy Jughead thought he’d never get to experience and he almost falters when he realizes just what he’s doing and who he’s with. Moving off the bed to pull them all the way off he stares at her as she lays back on her bed with her hair fanning out, the only things she’s wearing are her twisted up bra around her waist, the matching lace panties, and a soft smile.

And her socks. He laughs when he sees the brightly colored polka dot socks still on her feet when the rest of her is such a sexy picture. Reaching for one of her feet, he takes it off and drops it to the floor, followed by the second one as she giggles at him in realization of what he had been laughing at.

“You don’t like my socks?” she asks him with a grin.

Rubbing a thumb along the arch of her foot, he holds it tightly as she tries to pull her foot back. “I love your socks.”

“Just my socks?”

A smirk crosses his face as he pretends to think about it. “I might be convinced to care about your bra.”

“That it?”

Grabbing her other foot and running his thumb along that one to get another reaction out of her he then traces his hand up the back of her leg and all the way to the top of her thigh where the elastic of her panties sits he slips a finger under it to gently tug at the lace.

“I think I have a crush on these,” he tells her.

He can see the goosebumps forming on her skin as she twitches at the sensation of him pulling at the fabric.

“Just a crush?” she asks, her legs twisting slightly as she tries to clench her thighs together.

“It’s an all consuming one, trust me,” he responds, tugging at the elastic a little harder. “What about these? Can I take them off?”

Betty nods at him, her cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink.

Both hands going for the top of her panties he pulls them off as he watches her untangle her arms from the bra straps still holding them in place. Once it’s off, she tosses it at his face with a laugh as it lands on the top of his head.

“I like your new hat, Juggie.”

Looking at her, he straightens up a little. “Are you saying you don’t like my old one?”

“I like both,” she tells him, using one of her feet to push at his belt. “Take these off.”

“You’re so bossy,” he says, dropping her panties on the floor with the rest of their clothes after pulling the bra off of his head much to her amusement. Going for his belt, he starts undoing it as her toes rub up along his ribs, making him shiver.

“I’m the bossy one?” she questions, raising her eyebrow at him.

 

* * *

 

**_One Week Ago_ **

_“What are you doing, Jughead?” Betty heard Veronica ask through the doorway of the Blue and Gold._

_Jughead looked at her, confusion on his face. “What are you talking about?”_

_“With Betty. What are trying to accomplish?”_

_Betty saw Jughead stiffen as he turned to Veronica. “Do you not understand when something isn’t your business or do you just not care?”_

_Veronica crossed her arms, tapping her foot as she stared him down. “Betty is my business, Jones.”_

_“No, no. That’s cute, you know? That you think you somehow have some claim on her, Veronica, but you don’t. I have been friends with Betty since we were five years old, you showed up when we were sixteen,” Jughead irritatedly told her. “and Betty is her own person, she doesn’t need you to navigate through her own life.”_

_“You still aren’t answering my question.”_

_“Because it’s not your business!” Jughead snapped at her._

_Veronica tossed her hair back over her shoulders angrily. “If you’re messing with her-”_

_“On what planet, Veronica, do you think I’d do that to anyone let alone Betty?”_

_“I don’t know, I don’t know what you’d do to entertain yourself.”_

_Jughead stood up off the desk he was leaning on. “That’s right. You don’t know. We’re not BFF’s, we’re just two people who are friends with the same people. If you didn’t make Archie or Betty happy, trust me, I wouldn’t even bother to try and tolerate you.”_

_“Likewise, Jughead, Veronica said icily. “And thanks ever so much for such a sweet declaration of friendship.”_

_“Don’t pretend you’re upset,” Jughead told her. “We both know if it weren’t for Betty and Archie, you wouldn’t even know my name.”_

_She shrugged at him. “I guess we’ll never know, now will we?” Veronica turned to leave, spotting Betty before Jughead did. Her eyes widened and a faint blush crawled up her cheeks. She walked quickly out of the room, passing Betty with a squeeze of her hand._

_Betty stood in the doorway for another moment watching Jughead standing there, arms crossed with his head tilted back and eyes closed._

_“You know, I’d kind of like to know what you’re doing, myself,” Betty said to him, startling him._

_He swallowed loudly. “Uh, hey, Betty.”_

_With a raised eyebrow she just stared at him._

_Jughead took a few steps toward her. “I think you know what I’m doing.”_

_She walked all the way through the door, closing and locking it behind her. They didn’t need any interruptions for this conversation. “Do I?”_

_They met in the middle of the room, each standing there and staring at the other._

_“I think you do,” he told her. “Also-”_

_She surprises him by throwing her arms around his neck, effectively cutting him off. Betty had thought she knew what he’d been doing, maybe not at first, but by the third week for sure, she’d started to think that maybe this is what he wanted. And she was certain by the second week that this is what_ she _wanted._

_There was a second where she thought she made a mistake. When he stood still and didn’t kiss her back, she was convinced she had just made a fool of herself. Right as she was about to pull away and start apologizing, already making plans to move to another continent out of shame she felt his arms go around her tightly as he pulled her closer._

_The low groan that came out of him made her heart race a little faster. His hands on her back, one of them going into her hair to tug her head back to give himself access to her neck and jaw as he moved away from her lips, trailing kisses along them made her push her hips into his._

_She grabbed his face and brought it back to her own, running her tongue along his lips, asking for permission before he opened his mouth to her, their tongues moving against one another. He pushed her back until the tops of her thighs hit the edge of a desk, him leaning over her with one hand gripping her hip and the other still tangled in her hair._

_Finally, she pulled back to catch her breath. Betty stared up at him, his lips swollen and his eyes closed as he took a deep breath and flexed his fingers once more against her._

_Jughead opened his eyes. “I-I think I might love you, Betty.”_

_Smiling at him, she nodded. “Yeah. Maybe I might love you too.”_

 

* * *

 

Dropping his pants to his ankles he remembers a second too late that he still has his boots on. Almost falling face first into Betty’s lap is something he wants but not quite like that. She’s laughing at him, her nose scrunching as she tries to bite the laughter back.

“You think this is funny?” he asks, kicking his boots off as fast as he can and ripping his socks off, possibly losing one in his haste. “Really?”

“Jug,” she starts, “it _is_ funny.”

“Betty, Betty, Betty, what am I going to do with you?” he sighs out at her, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

Biting her lip before sitting up on her elbows she tells him, “I can think of a few things.”

Crawling between her legs in just his boxers, he kisses her to keep her quiet. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he tries not to thrust against her when she moans quietly as he bites down softly on her lower lip.

Laying against her more firmly he almost jumps when he feels her legs come up and around him, locking ankles behind his back and bringing him tighter between her thighs. She’s rolling her hips against him as he lets more of his weight fall on top of her, the soft skin of her chest pressing into his. Moving away from her mouth, he runs his tongue over her jaw and down her neck, nipping at her skin intermittently as he makes his way to the tops of her breasts pressing soft kisses against them until he take a nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly as she moans and jerks against him, her legs twitching and her hands moving into his hair, pulling on it.

Bringing the tips of his fingers across her other breast, he teases the hardened nipple, making her squirm even more as he continues down, placing open mouthed kisses along her stomach, her legs falling to his sides as he gets lower and lower.. When he reaches her belly button he runs his tongue along the edges of it making her giggle. She’s running her hands through his hair and looking at him when he raises his eyes to meet her, giving her a smug grin.

He keeps going until he’s settling his shoulders under her thighs, trying not to show any nerves but desperately wanting to do something he’s never done before. Jughead hears her breath catch and her legs get tight with tension.

“What are you doing, Jug?”

The apprehension is clear in her voice.

Laying his head against her thigh, looking towards her face he smiles at her. “Let me, Betty? Please?”

With a slight nod she whispers, “Okay.”

He rubs circles over the creases of her thighs as he kisses the insides of her thighs, sucking and biting in turns, doing one more than the other based on her reaction to them as he steels himself, hoping he makes it good for her.

Taking a deep breath, he bites back all of his nervousness and insecurities and runs his tongue along her slit, putting more pressure against her when he reaches her clit. Betty’s thighs come up and almost off of him but he takes the palms of his hands and presses them firmly against her hips, holding her down.

He keeps his tongue going back and forth and in circles, trying to gauge her reactions and when her fingers tangle into his hair, pulling then pushing his head down, he thinks he’s got some idea of what she prefers. Keeping at it, he’s massaging her hip bone with his fingers on one hand as the other moves between her legs and he gently slides one finger into her. Stopping to see if she’s alright he looks up at her.

Already looking at him, she looks absolutely _wrecked._

“Why did you stop? Keep going,” she murmurs out much to his pleasure. He runs his tongue along her again as he slips another finger into her, she moans loudly into the room, her legs twitching, her toes flexing against his sides with each pass.

He can feel her getting wetter, his face is becoming soaked as she starts to roll her hips into his face, the hand she has in his hair not letting him move. Jughead hears her whimpering his name over and over again and it takes all of his effort not to thrust against her mattress in tandem with her hips. He knows it would end before it starts if he gives into the temptation.

With what feels like little warning she’s keening into the silence of her room, her legs constricting, her hips twisting, the fingers in his hair tightening then loosening as the tremors seem to rip through her.

When her eyes flutter open she smiles a lazy smile at him. “Come here.”

Setting himself up on his knees he smiles back at her before standing up to take the boxers he’s still wearing off and grab the condom he was _really_ hoping he’d need out of his pants pocket. Crawling back over her, he settles himself between her legs once more. Swallowing even more nerves he holds up the little packet for her to see.

“Are you sure?” he asks one last time.

Betty’s sated and happy face as she nods gives him the courage to open the condom and get it on with only a little bit of a struggle. She surprises him when she sits up and over his thighs as he’s sitting on his knees.

“What are you doing?”

“Helping,” she whispers to him, moving until she can push him around until he’s sitting on the edge of her bed, her on his knees and looking down at him. Reaching between them she grasps him gently in her hand, adjusting until she’s lowering herself down and onto him. She stops and starts a few times until he’s buried all the way into her, staying painfully still until her body adjusts to the intrusion.

Slipping into Betty for the first time is a combination of butterflies and fireworks setting off every nerve ending in his body. She’s warm and slick and the movement of her lifting herself up and down on him as she wraps her arms around him, putting her head on his shoulder as he holds onto her waist far supersedes every fantasy he’s ever even thought to come up with.

Jughead is rocking his hips into hers, running his hands along her spine, pressing kisses into every bit of skin he can reach as she keeps her momentum, the groans he knows are too loud completely out of his control until he feels the heat building in his abdomen, the tingling in his spine catching up with him as he bites down on her collarbone as he finishes, letting her slow down at her own pace until he has to still by gripping her hips tightly and resting his forehead on her sternum.

When he looks up into her face she’s smiling proudly at him, like she can’t believe she got him to that point.

 _If she only knew she’s the only one capable of getting me to that point,_ he thinks wryly.

Panting she laughs a little as she tells him, “We should do that again.”

He smiles at her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her so they’re skin to skin everywhere they could possibly touch.

“How about for forever?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, how you? 
> 
> Good, I hope. 
> 
> Uh, what does one say at the end of pretty much 4k of words leading to sex? I don't know. It can't be worse than the time I was 17 and making out with a co-worker in the walk in freezer and we let the door close so we had to wait until someone let us out. 
> 
> Like that? Now, _that_ was awkward. This is just sex! So, hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you thought and also, we all know it's coming right? What, you ask? 
> 
>  
> 
> **BESOS!**
> 
>  
> 
> And as always, you can [tumble](https://thetaoofbetty.tumblr.com/) with me if you're feeling like it.


End file.
